Conventional gas turbines consume large quantities of air for natural gas or other hydrocarbons to combust in a confined space. Combustion causes the turbine shaft to spin in a back expansion section of the turbine, and flaps in the front end compressor of the turbine concentrate the weight of the air. For example, a conventional aero-derivative turbine may concentrate air from about 20 cubic meters to 1 cubic meter per second in the combustion area of a natural gas turbine where natural gas is injected and ignited. However, such compression of normal density air results in significant energy loss.